residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
RE Film Songs Unpublished OST Pistes Marco Beltrami #'The Hive' #'Cocoon City' #'Bye Matt (edit)' #'Spence for Lunch' #'Sister Lisa' #'2M12' #'Track 27' #'Track 15' #'Track 28' #'Track 43' #'Track 26' #'Track 29' #'Track 47' #'Red Queen' #'M+M Talk' #'Flashback #5' #'Bye Matt' #'White Room' #'2M11' #'Track 39' #'Track 36' #'Track 32' #'Track 25' #'1M1' Marilyn Manson *'Airborne' *'The whole is greater than the sum of its parts' *'The red queen' *'The queen explains the needs' *'Necrosis' *'Suppressing early signs of infection' *'The dead walk' Apocalypse Songs OST Additional Score Extinction Songs Resident Evil: Extinction Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (バイオハザードIII オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 18 septembre 2007. À l'instar des albums précédents, l'album figure un certain nombre d'artistes divers. Pistes Galerie Édition originale Extin AST Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) Extin AST Booklet1.png|Notice: extérieur Extin AST Booklet2.png|Notice: intérieur Extin AST Disc.png|Disque Extin AST Tray.png|Intérieur pochette Édition européenne Extin AST EU Back.png|Couverture album (arrière) Extin AST EU Disc.png|Disque Références Chapitre final RE Director's Cut Orchestra Staff Nobuyoshi Sano est un compositeur japonais indépendant. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Nobuyoshi Sano Makoto Iida est un compositeur japonais co-gérant de SIMS. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Makoto Iida Tetsuya Shibata est un compositeur japonais, co-fondateur de Unique Note. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Tetsuya Shibata Kento Hasegawa est un compositeur japonais, co-fondateur de Design Wave. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Kento Hasegawa Masato Kouda est un compositeur japonais, co-fondateur de Design Wave. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Masato Kouda Mitsuhiko Takano est un compositeur japonais employé chez Capcom. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Mitsuhiko Takano Etsuko Yoneda est une compositrice japonaise ayant travaillé pour Capcom. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Etsuko Yoneda Akihiko Matsumoto est un compositeur japonais indépendant. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Akihiko Matsumoto Sanae Kasahara est une compositrice japonaise. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Sanae Kasahara Satoshi Hori est un compositeur japonais employé par Capcom. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Satoshi Hori Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Brian D'Oliveira Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Cris Velasco Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Michael A. Levine Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Nima Fakhrara Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Kenji Kawai Saori Utsumi est une compositrice japonaise qui fut employée par Capcom. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Saori Utsumi Naoshi Mizuta est un compositeur japonais anciennement employé par Capcom, travaillant pour Square Enix. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Naoshi Mizuta Syun Nishigaki est un compositeur japonais ayant travaillé pour Capcom. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Syun Nishigaki Akari Kaida est une compositrice japonaise employée chez ATTIC Inc. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Akari Kaida Makoto Tomozawa est un compositeur japonais ayant travaillé chez Caapcom. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Makoto Tomozawa Masami Ueda est un compositeur japonais co-fondateur de Platinum Games. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Masami Ueda Yoshihiro Ike est un compositeur japonais. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Yoshihiro Ike Satoshi Ise est un compositeur japonais, anciennement employé par Capcom. Biographie Travaux Liens externes en:Satoshi Ise Singles ASO Ashita Sekai ga Owaru nara (明日世界が終わるなら) est un single sorti le 19 septembre 2012. Ce single contient la chanson thème japonaise de Resident Evil: Retribution. Le tout est interprété par Mika Nakashima, qui a eu un rôle dans le film. Pistes CD #'Ashita Sekai ga Owaru nara' (明日世界が終わるなら) #:Composition et paroles: Kazuhiko Sugiyama #:Arrangement et piano: Shin Kono #:Guitare: Tsuneo Inuhori #'SUPER WOMAN' #:Composition: Josefin Glenmark et Mats Tarnfors #:Arrangement: Tomokazu Matsuzawa #:Guitare: Kota Hashimoto #:Paroles: Mika Nakashima #:Chœur: SAYALA, Mika Nakashima, Aiko Haino #'Dear -DJ AMIGA REMIX-' #:Composition et paroles: Kazuhiko Sugiyama #:Remix: DJ Amiga #:Guitare: Eisuke (ASTRON) #'Ashita Sekai ga Owaru nara - Instrumental' #:Composition: Kazuhiko Sugiyama #:Arrangement et piano: Shin Kono #:Guitare: Tsuneo Inuhori DVD #'Ashita Sekai ga Owaru nara - Music Video' Paroles Ashita Sekai ga Owaru nara Kanji :明日世界が終わるとしたら :君をこんな風に抱きながら眠りたい :当たり前だと呼べるものほど :きっと愛しいから悲しいよね :眠る君 いつまでも見てる :「愛してる」って伝えるほかに何ができるの :残された時間があるなら :君をきつく抱きしめてたいよ :そよ風に揺れ散った花びら :きっと同じくらい壊れやすいこの世界 :だけどいつしか忘れかけてた :君と過ごす日々が奇跡だって :一滴 涙が流れた :「愛してる」って伝えるほかに何ができるの :未来を約束するよりも :今わたしをきつく抱きしめて :明日のことは誰にも分からなくて :泣けるほどに君と過ごせる今が愛しい :「愛してる」って伝えるほかに何ができるの :残された時間があるなら :君に触れていたいよ :愛することのほかに何ができるの :未来を約束するよりも :今わたしをきつく抱きしめて Romaji SUPER WOMAN Kanji :だっていとも簡単に :相手が転がっていくのよ :最後に泣くのはどっちかしら :こんな時は :あたしはまだ泣いたことがない :コツなんて何もないわ :体が勝手に動くの :頭で考えないの前後ろ右左 :あたしは根っからのファイター :眠っている時も :My name is super woman :Count on me :愛を忘れたわけじゃない :ただ必要な時以外は :愛をやめただけなの :I just wanna some fun :I will bring you down :待ったなしの世界よ :ハグでもしてほしいの? :暗い部屋でゲームでもすりゃいいのに :困った顔が大好きなの :My name is super woman :Count on me :愛を忘れた訳じゃない :ただ必要な時以外は :愛をやめただけなの :I just wanna some fun :I will bring you down :怖いくらいの静けさ :研ぎ澄まされた五感で :あたしは騙されないわ :My name is super woman :Count on me :愛を忘れたわけじゃない :ただ必要な時以外は :愛をやめただけなの :Super woman :Count on me :何がそんなに怖いの? :たった1つ無くすくらいは :なんてことはないじゃない! :I just wanna some fun :I will bring you down Romaji Dear Kanji :どうして私がこんな思いをするの? :あなたにぶつけた すごく寂しかったから :それでも私が風邪をひいた夜には :朝日が昇るまで そばにいてくれたね :愛することを 教えてくれたのは :あの日のあなたでした :あなたに名前を呼んで欲しくて :はじめて声を上げ泣いたよ :あなたにもらった全てのものが :愛だと気づいたから :手と手繋いであなたと歩いた道 :二人の笑顔がふいに浮かんで消える :夕日に染まる空 凪いだ海の水面も :あなたの隣ならもっと綺麗なのにね :全てのものを 照らしてくれたのは :いつでもあなたでした :ごめんね ありがとう 言えないままに :言葉はかすれ涙になる :あなたに 会いたい 会って言いたい :誰より愛してると :知りたくも無い真実でさえ :時に知ってしまうけど :心の中にあなたがいれば :歩き続けていける :あなたに名前を呼んで欲しくて :はじめて声を上げ泣いたよ :あなたにもらった全てのものが :愛だと気づいたから :ごめんね ありがとう 言えないままに :言葉は涙へ変わって :命がめぐってまた会う日まで :あなたがくれた愛を :永遠に抱き続ける Romaji Video 長い逃走の果てに At the End of a Long Escape est le thème de fin du scénario de Jake Muller et de Sherry Birkin dans Resident Evil 6. Ce morceau chanté est composé par Akihiko Narita et arrangé par Stephen McKnight, sur des paroles de Narita traduites par le responsable traduction du jeu Michael G. Cooney, le directeur artistique du doublage Liam O'Brien, et la responsable de Dagmusic Donna Burke. Le tout est interprété par le chanteur irlandais Kieron Cashell. Paroles Infobox Staff Capcom Music Staff Games *Resident Evil (Biohazard) Symphony Orchestra - Resident Evil: Director's Cut *New Japan Philharmonic - Orchestra Album **Clavecin - Michiko Aotani **Synthétiseur - Azuchi Takahashi **Guitares électrique - Kazzuhiko Iwami & Takayuki Adachi **Batterie - Hajime Miura *Raku-Sha - 0'' **Chant - Kengo **Cordes - Kayo Izato, Tomoko Morie, Ikuko Nadagi, Miki Ikeuchi, Satoe Mori & Kumiko Hayashi **Violon - Tsuyoshi Watanabe *Hiroyuki Koike Strings - ''Outbreak *Hollywood Studio Symphony - 5'' **Violons - Roger Wilkie CM, Julie Gigante, Jackie Brand, Tereza L. Stanislav, Sarah Thornblade, Alyssa J. Park, Caroline Campbell, Kevin Connolly, Katie Popov, Tammy Hatwan, Eun Mee Ahn, Rachel Englander, Serena K. McKinney, Johnny Lee, Neil Hammond, Paul Henning, Irina Voloshina, Roberto Cani, Marc Sazer, Aimee Kreston, Grace Oh, Natalie Leggett, Dimitrie J. Leivici, Ken Yerke, Rafael Rishik, Darius Campo, Marina Manukian, Nina Evtuhov, Shalini Vijayan, Sara Parkins, Ishani Bhoola & Songa Lee **Altos - Brian Dembow, Victoria Miskolczy, David F. Walther, Marlow Fisher, Karen Van Sant, Darrin E. McCann, Roland Kato, Matt Funes, Thomas Diener, Andrew Duckles, Robert A. Brophy, Keith Greene, Steve Gordon, Jennie Hansen, Rick Gerding & Piotr Jandula **Violoncelles - Steve Erdody, Andrew Shulman, Jen Kuhn, Vanessa Freebairn-Smith, Paul Cohen, David H. Speltz, Dennis Karmazyn, Erika Duke, Cecilia Tsan, Armen Ksajikian, Tim Landauer, Paula J. Hochhalter, Chris Ermacoff & Tina Soule **Contrebasses - Nico Abondolo, Ed Meares, Drew D. Dembowski, Stephen Dress, Bruce Morganthaler, Sue Ranney, Chris Kollgaard & David Parmeter **Flûtes - Jim Walker, Dave Shostac & Heather Clark **Hautbois - Leslie Reed, Barbara Northcutt & Jonathan Davis **Clarinettes - Don Foster, Gary Bovyer & Ralph Williams **Bassons - Rose M. Corrigan, Peter Mandell & Ken Munday **Cors - James W. Thatcher, Brian O'Connor, Rick Todd, David Duke, Steve Becknell & Paul Klintworth **Trompettes - Malcolm McNab, David Washburn & Rob Frear **Trombones - Bill Booth, Andy Malloy, Alexander P. Iles & Bill Reichenbach **Tuba - Doug Tornquist **Percussions - Alan C. Estes, Mike Fisher, Wade Culbreath & Chester Englander **Timpani - Don Williams **Harpe - Joann Turovsky **Piano - Randy Kerber **Chant - Oulimata Niang *Tokyo Philharmonic - ''Darkside Chronicles **Cordes - Takashi Kato's Group **Flûtes - Hideyo Takakuwa's Group **Hautbois - Tomoka Hirota **Clarinette - Kimio Yamane **Fagot - Yoshihide Kiryu **Cors - Otohiko Fujita's Group **Cuivres - Shigeo Okura's Group **Percussions - Tomoko Kusakari & Mari Kotake **Piano - Masako Hosoda **Soprano - Tamami Shiraishi **Chœur - Tokyo Konsel Gassyoudan **Chant - Rachel Ferguson & Justine Suzuki *Revelations Special Orchestra & Chorus - Revelations *Resident Evil (Biohazard) Special Orchestra - Operation: Raccoon City *Sydney Scoring Orchestra - 6'' **Basse électrique - Leon Gaer **Batterie - Gordon Rytmeister **Claviers, guitare et basse électrique - Stephen McKnight **Batterie - Kevin Soffera *Instrumentation (Nima Fakhrara & Koyo Sonae) - ''Revelations 2 **Contrebasse - Maxwell Sterling **Violon - Navid Hejazi Movies *London Philharmonia Orchestra - Apocalypse Traduction française *Around the Word - Gaiden *Sébastien Rousseau - 4'' *Ludovic Charroux - ''5, Darkside Chronicles *Ludovic Nomura et Francis Ishii - Operation: Raccoon City *Francis Ishii et Ludovic Charroux - Mercenaries 3D, Revelations et 6'' *Francis Ishii - ''Revelations 2, Resident Evil HD